


Sunflower

by assassin_nya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassin_nya/pseuds/assassin_nya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handing the dropped sunflower back to Gabriel, Jack casual commented “You know, you never did answer why you had this flower”.</p><p>Jack learns Gabriel with a flowers tends to raise more questions than answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic written for the group chat i'm in. Hopefully you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Ana had been starting at her empty beer glass for the past hour or so, seeming to be troubled by something, Reinhardt mused to himself. Heading over to the bar he grabbed two beers and headed over to troubled lady. Sitting down next to her he offered her one of drinks, and started to chat about flowers to her. Much to his delight she grinned, like a cat who got the canary, and began to ask questions about different flowers and their meanings.

About a week later, Gabriel stared at the bouquet of flowers currently placed on his office desk. A variety of flowers ranging from reds, pink, and white, with meaning of love declarations and compliments. They were display elegantly in a vase, with the exception one giant sunflower that was just stuck in the middle. Now Gabriel was annoyed and quite possibly planning to make someone life hell for this joke, until he saw the tag attached to the vase, written neatly on it (obviously the store clerks handwriting) was “I hope these flowers brighten up your day! From your sunshine”. 

Now this had make Gabriel stop plotting his plan and think, he had nicknamed Jack as Sunshine as joke, due to bright blonde hair and maybe, just maybe due to his positive personality. Either this was from Jack himself, and he was confessing to him via flowers, or someone really was going out of their way to prank him. But it made sense if it was Jack, considering he grew up on a farm, he probably knows all about flowers and their meanings. Grabbing the sunflower from the vase he marched off to find some answers.

Now this was not a sight he saw everyday, Jack mused to himself, as tall dark, brooding Gabriel Reyes stormed around the base with a sunflower in his hand, his harsh glare parting the crowded hallway like the Red Sea. Jack called out to his friend curious to find out the story behind the flower. Instantly Gabriel beeline towards him grabbing him with his free hand and dragging him off somewhere more private.  
Jack instantly started to worry as soon as Gabriel started to dragged him off to somewhere. As soon as they stopped out of his mouth came “Gabe, are you alright? Did Jesse prank you again? Are you sick?” noting the sunflower again and Gabriel staring at it he quietly muttered “Such a pretty sunflower Gabe, but it doesn’t seem to be brightening up your day…” Gabe started at him quietly for a while, before shifting on feet. Turning his head away his thrusted the sunflower towards Jack and demanded if Jack knew the meaning behind the flower.

Staring at the flower for a bit before taking it he replied quietly “Yeah it was my mother’s favourite flowers, she used to talk about them when ever I brought them to her in the hospital” after a soft pause he continued “They can mean many things such as loyalty and strong bonds, Happiness, and good luck…...She always told me if I find someone that I like to give them sunflowers because it’s the best flower to give”.

Jack had a heartbroken look across face as he stared at the flower in hands, twirling it slowly between his fingers. Suddenly, without warning, Jack was pulled into Gabriel’s chest and felt a hand rub is back softly. Feeling the chest against his head vibrate, Jack realized Gabe was humming to him. A small blush started to appear across Jack’s face as he realized his friend was trying to comfort him. After stay there for a while enjoying the warmth and comfort, Jack slowly pulled away and picked up the dropped sunflower.

Handing the dropped sunflower back to Gabriel, he casual commented “You know, you never did answer why you had this flower”. Gabe merely stared between the flower and Jack before breaking off part of the stem and tucking the flower behind Jack’s ear.

“To do this, mi sol” he replied before closing the distance between them, his chapped lips connecting with Jack’s softer ones. As Gabe pulled back away from the kiss he stared and Jack’s red face. Slowly a grin to rival the Cheshire Cat appeared across his face.

“You know with your face like that I should really call you mi tomate” smirking as Jack manage to turn an even brighter shade of red.

Jack glared at him and replied “I may not know Spanish, but know what the hell that means, asshole”. Gabriel merely laugh and scooped Jack into a bridal carry and started headed back toward his quarters.

“Tell you what, mi sol, I’ll make you dinner for an answer and as thank you” grinned spread wide across his face. Jack was too happy and embarrassed to demand answers from the said man, and just let Gabriel carried him off.

As Reinhardt walked into the bar that night he was greeted by Ana who seemed really excited about something. Though he was happy that she had cheered up he was extremely confused why she brought him a round and thank him for the help.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for the Spanish found in the fic above  
> Mi sol=My sun/sunshine  
> mi tomate = my tomato


End file.
